


A Morning To Be Remembered

by WhoLetTheCatOutOfTheBag



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLetTheCatOutOfTheBag/pseuds/WhoLetTheCatOutOfTheBag
Summary: Bruce misses Jason and invites Tim to breakfast.





	A Morning To Be Remembered

Bruce entered the cave and saw Jason sitting in front of the batcomputer.

 _No,_ a voice in the back of his mind said. _Jason’s dead. You let Joker kill him._ He swallowed, and looked at the glass case where Jason’s Robin costume was held. How could he have forgotten that boy who had, for many brief months, made the world a slightly better place, died?

He averted his eyes from it, pain and anger burning, memories of a far better time leaping out of the shadows in his mind he had shoved them in, and turned them back to the boy in his chair.

“I told you to go home.” he said to the boy--Tim, his mind supplied.

The boy jumped and swiveled the chair around. He stared at Bruce for a moment before saying, “I did,” defensively

Bruce restrained himself from commenting on the dark circles under his eyes, he wasn't any better off himself. Still, it didn't look right.

“You're a terrible liar.”

Tim blinked slowly, calculating. “I did, and then I came back,” he said, all but too innocent.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“There wasn't anyone home, anyway,” Tim mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

The Drakes were out again. But then, when weren't they. Bruce thought they might have been to two, maybe three, of his gallas of all the ones they were invited to. He couldn't help but feel angry that they were leaving their son behind, it was less right than the shadows under Tim’s eyes.

Tim shrank a little into the chair and said, “Sorry, I'll go now, Mr Wayne.” He got up and headed for the exit.

“Hn,” He should stop him, let him eat breakfast here, especially since there wasn't anyone at home to cook for him.

 _Why would you want that?_ Said the voice in the back of his mind that was really beginning to grate his nerves. _He already has a family, do you think he'd just trade in his parents for one who couldn't even stop his ward from leaving, or son from dying?_

Bruce ignored it and said, “Stay for breakfast.” He inwardly winced at how gruff it sounded.

Tim said, “No, thanks Mr Wayne. I'm late for school.”

“It's Saturday,” he said, withholding a smile. He almost felt guilty for trapping him.

“Oh, okay.” He stopped and waited for Bruce to head out, before going up.

Bruce had to say though, the kid did look relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as Rannajii.


End file.
